


Emotions

by sophiacrutchfeild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, but also nice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: Adrien Agreste Week Day 2! Sometimes, a glass smile breaks... but it's nice to know that there will always be people willing to help you pick up the pieces.





	

He closes the door quietly, careful not to slam it. He doesn’t want it shoved open again, to reveal his father, angry and inescapable. 

He doesn’t want another reminder of how little control he has over his own life. 

He grabs his phone, fighting tears, and sends a text to Nino.

Hey. My dad’s mad at me again. Can we please just talk? I… don’t feel too great right now.

The message takes a while to return. 

Chat? Are you okay? What happened?

That… is not right…

Oh no. 

Don’t worry about it, my Lady! :) I meant to send that to a friend, please disregard it!

Are you okay Chat?

He sighs. It just figures that he’d end up texting his Lady about the one thing in his civilian life he’s embarrassed about. Bad luck all around… 

It’s civilian stuff. You don’t want to know, I promise.

That’s apparently the wrong thing to say, because the phone starts ringing with her contact. 

Well, he can’t very well hang up on her… 

He swipes to answer, lifting the phone to his ear. “Hello, my Lady!” He hates how hoarse his voice comes out, like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“Chaton… what happened?”

Adrien shakes his head before remembering she can’t see him. “My father was… himself. It’s nothing I’m not used to. I wasn’t happy with him scheduling an appointment when I’d planned to do something with friends, and he… expressed his displeasure with that. It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

She sighs, exasperation clear in her voice. “Chat. You’re like, my best friend, and something is clearly wrong. You sound awful. Please, please let me help?”

Well… when she puts it like that… 

“I… okay.”

“Okay,” she repeats after him. “So start from the beginning.” 

He nods, “Right. Okay. So I’d planned this… this thing with my friends. We’d been planning for a while. But my Dad showed up and said I had to work that day.”

“Work?”

“Yeah. It’s for this commercial. It’s supposed to build a resumé,” he laughs a bit, trying not to sound too bitter. “And I mentioned that I had plans, and I complained a bit about having it sprung on me. Not my best moment.”

She doesn’t reply for a moment. “That sounds like he’s being annoying, I suppose…”

“He got mad after that.”

“Oh.”

“He began yelling that he worked hard to get this job for me, and how I was a spoiled brat. And he wouldn’t let me leave the room… and he wouldn’t stop, no matter how many times I asked him to… and… and I just got away, and I meant to text my friend, but your contact is ‘My Lady,’ and his name starts with an ‘N,’ and I hit the wrong contact… and I’m sorry I’m bothering you with this,” he finishes in a rush, voice breaking in the worst way. 

“Oh… Oh my god, Chat…”

“I’m overreacting. I know I am. I shouldn’t feel this way, it’s stupid,” he says quickly. 

“Meet me at the eiffel tower in ten minutes?” 

“… Alright.”

She hangs up, and he transforms, racing to the tower. By the time he reaches it, she’s already there, and she hugs him tightly as soon as he lands. 

“Your emotions are valid, Chat,” she tells him, holding him tightly. “I’m so sorry you have to deal with this, but I don’t think it’s stupid, and you’re not bothering me. If you ever need to talk again, please call me?” 

He smiles slightly, and hugs her back, eyes closing. “Thank you, my Lady.”

“Of course.


End file.
